


Bittersweet

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, M/M, spoilers for entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: When was the last time they had alone time like this? This moment, the one they were currently in, right now, was bittersweet.





	Bittersweet

When was the last time they had alone time like this? This moment, the one they were currently in, right now, was bittersweet. Noct had disappeared into the Crystal and they’d only returned to Cape Caem a few days ago. There was this melancholy air around everyone as they relaid all that had happened to Monica, Iris and Dustin; Iris seeking comfort in her big brother for the rest of the day. Since then, they were busy preparing for the trip back to Lestallum to hopefully meet up with Cor and tell him in person what they’d told the others. But now, as the night fell, they were left to their own devices, the room once shared between the four of them now only housing them, Prompto spending the nights hardly sleeping then collapsing on the couch. This room they had to themselves now.

After all that transpired after Altissia, Ignis expected things to be at least a little tense between himself and Gladio, the incident with the train and the Royal Tomb still not sitting quite well with the Advisor, but he couldn’t blame the Shield anymore then he could blame himself. Now, however, as they laid in that bed, Ignis felt nothing but familiarity between them; the warmth of the Shield at his side, the weight of the other man on the shared mattress. “Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“Hm?”

“You are awake then.”

“Yeah. Can’t sleep lately for, y’know, obvious reasons.”

“Indeed.”

Ignis ‘stared’ up at the ceiling, the darkness something he still needed to get completely used to. At least it wasn’t as terrifying when he’d first been told he’d never see again. “Gladio, might I do something?”

“Yeah, anythin’.”

Rolling to his side, Ignis reached out, carefully feeling along until his bare hand touched the warmth of Gladio’s skin. From touch alone, he could see the muscles of the Shield’s chest, his memory providing him the image of the great tattoo the older man sported. He shifted, sitting up. He was sure he looked a little hesitant, hoping that the room was dark enough to hide that look from Gladio himself before he breathed out, carefully feeling around; moving to sit on the Shield’s hips. This felt too normal. “Iggy?”

“Quiet.” it wasn’t a harsh demand, but rather a soft plea to just let the Advisor indulge in touch once more. His hands found purchase again on Gladio’s strong chest, slowly letting the tips of his fingers glide over inked skin. He might have not forgotten what Gladio looked like but allowing his hands to slid over his form helped solidify that image he had. A pang of hurt hit him when it just now full settled in that he’d never see Gladio again. He would only have this memory of young Gladio, would never be able to see how he’d grow; what’d he’d look like when he reached his father's age. Nothing.

Going slower, he let his hands follow the muscles of Gladio’s torso up to his thick neck, where he could feel the beginning of the older mans beard. It was rough against his fingers, continually becoming so the higher his hands climbed until they cupped his cheeks. “Will you ever shave this off?”

“Probably not.”

“Good.”

He felt stuck here now, unsure of what or where to go until he felt a pressure on his forearms, that pressure slowly easing up his arms, much like what he’d done to Gladio. They continued up until resting on his shoulders for a quick second then easing down his own chest. He shivered, remaining still to let Gladio explore as he had. When he felt he couldn’t be still any longer, he removed his hands to place them over Gladio’s, resting them there as Gladio continued to explore.

This all felt so normal. Ignis swore he merely had his eyes closed; that he had the choice to open them and see that warm, infectious grin Gladio often sported but reality reminded him, when his good eye blinked, that his eye was open.

Gladio’s skin was always warmer than his, one of those large hands resting on his shoulder, the other skimming just under his sealed shut eye. He could barely feel it with the scar tissue, but the pressure was there. Ignis fond Gladio’s shoulders again and pulled at them, getting the other man to sit up; feeling the shift in position. from there, he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and leant forward, with a slight bit of help from Gladio guiding his head, resting his forehead to the bigger man's shoulders, hugging him tight. Almost immediately, he felt the embrace reciprocated; those strong arms locking securely around his back. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine them back Insomnia, where none of this happened; where all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

For the first time in a long while, the man that usually had his emotions in check, let himself cry in the arms of the Shield, the Shield merely hugging him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
